Grollvald Großdübel
Allgemeines Vorgeschichte Grollvald und seine Zwillingsschwester Grinsi wuchsen in einer wohlhabenden Familie auf: Ihr Vater Grimmbart stammte aus einer bescheiden lebenden, aber tüchtigen Dynastie von Zimmerleuten und gewann das Herz von Greta Kleinpo, deren Clan eine der ergiebigsten Eisenminen der Umgebung von Mirabar besaß. Doch während Grollvalds Jugend breitete sich Sorge in der Familie aus: Die Schächte der Mine wurden immer weniger ergiebig, und die tiefen Erzvorkommen immer schwieriger zu heben. Eines Tages wollte es das Schicksal, dass ein menschlicher Wanderer bei den Zwergen Zuflucht vor vagabundierenden Orks suchte. Der Mann war ein Wanderpriester des Gottes Gond, Fürst der Schmiede und Schutzpatron all jener, die erfinden und erschaffen. Der Priester danke den Zwergen ihre Gastfreundschaft durch ein Geschenk: Ein schwefliges Pulver, das von Funken entzündet tiefe Risse ins Gestein sprengt und den Zwergen hilft, dem Berg das kostbare Metall zu entreißen. Nicht, dass es der Priester dabei bewenden lassen wollte: Er schwärmte den Zwergen von neuartigen Mechanismen vor, mit denen Loren wie von Geisterhand durch die Mine fahren könnten; und von mächtigen Pumpen, angetrieben durch einen Wasserfall. Doch die Zwerge wollten von den Phantastereien der Gondjünger nichts wissen, und baten ihren Gast in Bälde von dannen zu ziehen. Einzig Grollvald lauschte eifrig den Worten des Priesters und verkündete - mit gerade mal drei Dutzend Jahren von jugendlichem Überschwang gepackt - , er wolle zum Glauben an Gond konvertieren. Ein heftiger Streit brach aus: Der Clan, und allen voran sein Vater, waren empört, dass er sich von den zwergischen Göttern abwenden und Gond dienen wollte. Der Zwist ging so weit, dass der junge Grollvald mit Tränen im Bart sein Bündel schnürte und hinaus auf die Landstraße stolperte. Er war fest entschlossen: Er wollte nach Tiefwasser, in die große Stadt, um im Tempel Gond Wunderbringers die Lehre zum Priester zu beginnen. Und kaum war die Mine seines Clans hinter der ersten Wegbiegung verschwunden, holte ihn seine Schwester ein, die ihn verteidigt hatte und nun ebenfalls bei der Familie in Ungnade gefallen war. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie fast zwei Dutzend Jahre in Tiefwasser, dem Juwel des Nordens: Grollvald als Tempelschüler, Grinsi fand eine Lehrstelle bei einem Schmied und leistete später den Pflichtdienst in der Stadtwache. Dann kam ihr gemeinsamer 50. Geburtstag, der Tag des Erwachsenwerdens im Leben eines jeden Zwerges. Die Stadtwache bot Grinsi eine dauerhafte Anstellung und die Beförderung zum Korporal; ihr Bruder dagegen empfing die Priesterweihe und begann sich rastlos zu fühlen. Schweren Herzens nahm Grollvald von Grinsi Abschied und zog nach Norden: Ziellos, seiner alten Heimat nah, doch unerwünscht, bereist Grollvald das Land. Mit Inbrunst predigt er das Dogma seines Gottes, hilft Bedürftigen und beweist sich als Mann. Er träumt davon, eines Tages eine solche Heldentat zu vollbringen, dass er rehabilitiert zu seinem Volk zurückkehren kann. Aussehen und Auftreten Grollvald Großdübel ist 1350000 Kubikzentimeter groß und für einen Zwergen durchschnittlich gebaut. Sein braunes Haar trägt er kurz, seinen beachtlichen Bart hat er zu drei Zöpfen geflochten. Wenn er keine Rüstung trägt, ist er in eine schlichte Robe gewandet, die eine Stickerei mit dem Wappen seines Gottes ziert. Als Kleriker ist er eifrig im Glauben; er toleriert andere Götter und ist nicht aufbrausend, doch tief überzeugt, dass durch Geduld und gutes Beispiel in jedem die Einsicht geweckt werden kann, Gonds Weisheit und Güte zu preisen. Grollvald scherzt und lacht gern, doch er kennt keine Ironie: Er meint stets, was er sagt, ist aufrecht und findet es verwerflich zu lügen. Er denkt vorausschauend und praktisch. Anderen gegenüber ist er höflich und zurückhaltend, er drängt sich nicht in den Vordergrund. Seine Leidenschaften sind sein Glauben, Gold, guter Braten und Bier. A short, sturdy creature fond of drink and industry. Category:Charaktere Kategorie:LMoP Kategorie:PC Kategorie:Zwerg Kategorie:Cleric